Cries for Help
by IllegalMedications
Summary: Train/Sven ://Sven and Train encounter some difficulties, and Eve is off doing whatever she sees fit. Some problems are faced, and not just the sweeping kind. R&R. 8DD
1. Chapter 1: Cards

I do not own Black Cat in any shape, way, or form. D

Anyway, decided to make a little Sven/Train fanfic. 8D

This is chapter one! At the end, please R&R.

____________________________

**Chapter 1: Cards**

Sven leaned back in his chair, looking up solemnly at the sky through the window that separated the chilly winter lands from the warm and pleasant home that the three were staying in. Train and Eve were playing cards, more like stacking them up on top of one another to achieve a goal of creating the largest card town ever created.

"See princess, told you we could do it!" Train muttered out, sticking his tongue out as the two finished up with the long and narrow building, and by the looks of it, it was suppose to be a clock tower of some sort. Their little pretend town was coming to life, and Eve was quite ecstatic to top off the last red card for the roofing on the little cute houses.

"Yes, yes...it's finished...," she muttered out, playing with her fingers at the astonishing beauty, well beauty to her, of the cards. "Sven, do you like it?"

Taking his hat off, he settled it on the coffee table next to the bed. "Yeah! You know how I would love it more?" He asked, looking as chipper as ever.

"H-how, tell me!" Train yelled out, eyes glimmering at the thought of his astonish answer.

"If I could actually get up and get out of this room!"

Train's bell rang, and his eyebrows contorted into a much angered expression. "You should be happy for us! Eve and I were just trying to ease our boredom, and we never imagined it to go this far! You won't even compliment it! Just one complimt, Sven baby," he demanded, not able to get up from his spot as he was under a bridge formed by Eve's careful hands.

"I said you guys could go out to the park!" Sven retorted, hands to his face. "You know, forget it, just, when you're done, go to bed. Oh, and I'm not going to clean this up. I can't imagine how many packs you used-"

"Thirty-two."

"Wha?" Sven questioned, his head rested on the pillow.

"Thirty-two. We used thirty-two packages." Eve uttered once more, using her delicate figure and feet to dodge around the room, landing onto the bed, right next to her caretaker.

Train continued to sprawl on the floor, looking up at the two with his hands molded onto his face. "Damn straight we used thirty two packages. Those are some skills, huh?"

Sven slapped his face, muttering and groaning to himself. "You know, I don't even know where the hell you got all of those packages, but the point is don't make it so big next time, and good night," he answered, swinging his blanket over Eve and himself, face planted on the pillow in front of him.

"...Sven...you're a free faller?" Even wondered, not remembering a time he had slept that way, grabbing a book from off the shelf to read. The book read 'Dragon Rider' in shimmering gold font.

Stiff words came out, but none that were audible enough, and in about a few minutes, Sven dove off into a dreamy haze.

"Forget Sven for now, when he's bummed out about me," Train said, stretching his arms out from under him and popping away from the town, "nothing makes him happier then sleep. Well, maybe a few cigs and beers would, but he barely has enough money for that right now."

"Mhm...okay...," Eve mumbled, hypnotized from the good read she was currently attached to, staying as still and quiet as possible for the grown man to rest easily. "Good night...," she added, patting Sven lightly on the head before coming back to the printed words in the bind.

"Yeah, yeah...good night Sven...," Train retorted, grumpy as usual as the cold breeze of the winter sneaked through the cracks, sending the cards gliding peacefully through the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Brushes and Strokes

Chapter 2! O:

I decided to continue it. ;3

Sorry if it's a bit slow. I'll try picking up the pace. x33

_______________________________

"Train, wake up," Sven mumbled out groggily, shaking the younger man a little as he twisted and contorted his body in weird angles. The ex-assassin gave out a long yawn, opening one eye slowly to catch sight of his partner. Getting up slowly, Train stared solemnly at him.

"I'm tired...nighty night," he cried out sluggishly, refusing to get up once more as he plopped towards the soft comfort awaiting him. The two fought over and over again, struggling to keep one up, and the other trying to stay where he was. Train yelped over a few course of seconds here and there a few times, kicking his legs back as Sven's hands clenched tightly to his waist, pulling him upwards with the utmost amount of strength.

Eve awoke to the scene, rubbing her eyes and looking completely lost. "Sven, Train...what are you two doing?" She mumbled out quietly, shocking the two men immediately after they had failed to realize the silent rustles of the girl in the bed just across from them.

Black Cat rolled up his sleeves and finally sent Sven towards the opposite of his being, breathing heavily and look just as tired as ever. "That man tried to wake me up! I'm sleepy!" He yelled out, the bell around his neck ringing ever so loudly. "And he should know that by now! He should, he should!" Train continued to mumble and yell out on and on while jabbing his finger in the air at Sven's direction. "He should know that you should never wake me up when I'm about as tired as hell!"

Eve rubbed her left eye softly, her feet spread across the flowered designs of the blanket that sank under the pressure of her weight, though it really wasn't that much.

"Train, I think Sven was trying to wake you up for something important. That's the only though that crossed my mind," she spoke calmly, her face absent with any emotion. Train was much more loss than he ever was, manly over her reasons to back up the older sweeper over and over again.

"Princess? Do you like Sven or something because you're always on his side, damn it!" The yellow eyed ex-assassin blared out with rage immediately afterward. He was terribly grumpy, and he wasn't showing any signs of mercy to anyone, not even the little blonde that was quite innocent, as usual.

"Stop it, Train! When does her thoughts ever concern you? Leave Eve out of this!" Sven shouted out at once, outraged over Train's absurd behavior. Eve played with her fingers, thinking over and over again about what he had just said as she blushed uncontrollably. "If you're going to get mad, just focus all of it on me! Stop being such a jerk," he ended his words with a slight shrug and a turn of the head.

Train licked his lips greedily, smiling and laughing softly as well. "Goodness you two! I got it, I got it!" He said, seeming as if he had surrendered, hands up in the air as he lifted his feet from off the mattress. "I got it all, Sven-baby," he mumbled out gently, tracing his collar bone before leaving the room, giggling to himself slightly.

"Mhm, Sven...," Eve muttered out as she stared at his figure fade off into the distance.

Sven's face turned an interesting red, covering his neck area as he sped out the door. "E-Eve, get dressed, I'll get breakfast!" He spurted out with an unnecessary amount of energy in his voice, and that of frustration and confusion. it was obvious how he felt after that awkward moment between the two, and the little girl couldn't help but think about it to herself.

"Mhm...okay...," she said, hopping off the bed, opening the dresser as she spotted her dress.

it was black with frilly little laces tied at the end of them which neatly tied in the essence of the article of clothing all together.

"Train! Get your butt over here!" Sven yelled immediately afterward, making sure his figure was far away from the door. He didn't want Eve to wonder what was happening and peek out to eavesdrop. That would be terribly unnecessary. "I want to have a word with you, so just come over here, all right?" The older man asked, trying to be as formal as possible.

The ex-assassin shivered faintly, of course, just acting. "Oh, I'm in big trouble from Sven!" He muttered shaking in his shoes as he walked on over obnoxiously, laughing heavily. His voice trailed off after seeing how serious his partner was, and continued to let his loud uproar simmer down to a chuckle until it was non-existent. "W-woah. Look, are we going to get breakfast or not? I call a crepe...dessert for breakfast!"

"Stop changing the subject, damn it!" Sven shouted, quite tired of his childish behavior. "Look, stop doing that, all right? Especially in front of Eve! Never will you do that again! Ever!" He went on, holding onto his hat casually, glaring down at the shorter sweeper. Train looked bleak, not shifting his head, but his gaze went from left to right constantly.

"Right...let's get breakfast now. Hamburgers for you?" He asked, turning around as he hummed a little chime to himself.

Sven looked delusional. When will that man ever take things seriously? Was it in his head or was he to forget about their conversation later on?

"This is serious business," he muttered, following the caramel haired sweeper, gripping his briefcase as he slowly, but surely, walked off to him side by side. "I don't like it when you play around like that, Train," he grumbled, not looking at him but instead, eyes set on the floor in front of them.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, shutting his eyes as the two walked off to get a meal. Eve must have been hungry after all that time racking up the cards they left out just a bit earlier. Might as well give her a reward, right?


	3. Chapter 3: Sports

This is the last chapter for this sotry.

c: Please, read and review!

_________________________________

**Chapter 2: Sports**

"Be calm, Sven! Eve just went out with Rinslet like...erm...half an hour ago," Train muttered, flipping through a magazine about foods with coupons stapled in about every page. It was a good choice to pic it up as well, since their money was cutting short after just a few weeks. "They'll be fine! Has Rinslet ever given you a reason not to trust her?" He asked half-heartedly, putting the magazine down to his lap, red sharpie on the tip of his mouth.

"...Should I answer that, or should I just glare at you?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Not like I can help it...oh well," Sven began, sitting down on the red satin chair, patterned with gold lines of several different widths surrounded with smaller circular dots. "I guess I grew too attached to her."

"Like a father. Look, Sven," the younger weeper put the magazine down on the coffee table, picking at his white tee as he began to speak once more. "I have no idea how it feels like to be you, or any other daddy out there...but if my cute little daughter, who's only seven years old, went out with a easily distracted and irresponsible women who is desperately wanted around the world, I would be worried, too!"

The green haired man eyed his partner, looking rather stunned at his reply. A sudden rush of cold air filled Train's lungs, leaving his gasping for some breath outside of the room.

"Do you have to describe it like that? Now, I just feel worse," Sven retorted, opening his newspaper up as he read through the headline. It was rather bland, nothing but a sotry about some government official who had abused his duties elsewhere. "Now, I know I can always come to you if I seek comfort. You did a perfectly good job just now." Lies were obviously spurted out at that very moment.

"Pfft! Puh-lease, you don't even know how right you are!" The yellow eyed man replied, hand on his chest, looking up to look more dignified and noble. "I am the most forgiving, talented, and brutally honest person out there! Oh, and don't worry, I'm not as narcissistic and you think I am after hearing this."

There was silence for a few moment, and the two continued to read whatever they were on. Train was randomly circling any food looked good enough to eat, making sure there was a coupon for it, just in case. he knew how much Sven loved to get discounts, and by the way their spending habits have come to devour their stash of money, he wasn't all that surprised. It was only a good thing he himself was the one to take care and manage the group financially.

"Hey, Sven, do you think we can get-"

"Not really. Look, we need to catch a criminal first, collect his bounty, and then discuss what we'll have for dinner. Right now, we're going to stick with nice cold sandwiches."

"But- hey, you didn't even hear what I had to say!" Train snapped, grasping his friend's concept just a second too late.

"I don't want to hear it. You heard what I had to say, and that's just about final," Sven replied, flipping a page of his newspaper to arrive at the Sports and Fitness section. It was outlined with a few pictures of high school basketball students, smiling for a photograph after a huge win to receive a trophy. "I don't want to go around wasting money that we could be keeping to spend on more important things."

"Sven," Train began, pouting like an innocent teenager, "are you sure?"

A brisk feeling of warmth circulated the ex-assassin's body, and after eying Sven, felt his fuming personality.

"Wow...all right, calm down."

"Do you have anything else to ask now?" The green haired man replied, crossing his legs as he began to read an article on the high school's basketball tournament. These things didn't appeal to his taste, but there currently wasn't anything else to waste time on.

Train got up, playing with his hair for a second, pacing the room unevenly with no specific pattern, mumbling to himself gently as he had done so.

"Yes! I do! Nothing on food, now, and I really want you to answer this time!" He chimed, smiling oh so happily as he sat himself on Sven's lap like a child. "Are you a good kisser?"

"What the hell, Train. get off of me, like...now," Sven gasped for air after the sudden plunge, putting the newspaper down to the floor. grabbing Train's shoulders, the gentleman desperately tried to squirm upwards to escape or at least find a more comfortable position.

"You're not answering my question, you know," the cat like boy purred, looking rather dull and dumbfounded.

"You have another question besides something related to something as ridiculous as that? What does it matter to you anyway?" Sven spat out, not finding much progress in his work. Train was sitting and digging the heels of his feet into the carpet to anchor his weight onto himself which was doing wonders on his staying still.

"No! I want to know...," he replied soothingly, turning around slowly to face his partner, "but I'd rather find out for myself if you won't reply."

Train brushed his lips softly against Sven's, gripping the arm rests of the chair to cage the man in, making sure even if he wanted to, the gentleman would not escape.

"Train- get off," the green haired man replied, his face turning a rather interesting shade of red as his hands gripped tighter on the chair. "This isn't funny-"

"It's not meant to be," the sly man answered, lowering his face to meet eye to eye with the older man. "Is it too late to reply to my answer, Sven? Are you a good kisser or not? Should I just see for myself?"

"You're crazy! This is the last time I'm asking you to just get off of me!" Sven shouted, placing his hand on Train's chest, pushing hm as hard as he possibly could to gain some distance between the two. The warmth was unbearable and they were just far too close for comfort.

Train grabbed the man's head gently, leaning in to meet his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, just a little brushing and molding was considered at first. Sven showed much resistance, but the younger man made sure to keep him still, his knees in between his legs as he went in closer. By now, their tongues played hungrily with one another, and the one controlling much of it was Train himself who slid his hands across Sven's chest, greedily wanting more.

"St-stop," Sven murmured, desperately trying to catch some air, gasping for it painfully in short intervals relative to the long moments of their kisses. It was rather a desperate attempt to do so as he squirmed uncomfortable under him.

"Mhm? Why do you want to stop? You seem quite all right with it," Train said, tracing his partner's collar bone with one finger as he licked his lips, wanting just a bit more. "You feel so excited," Train went on, smiling as he kissed Sven's forehead lightly.

"This is ridiculous, Train. If Eve were to come in here, by God, help me-"

"Eve isn't going to be here for a while...just clam down," the caramel haired boy replied, sliding his lips down to meet up with Sven's once more. The older man grabbed Train's hips, pushing him off gently as slowly as possible, but he refused again and again. The kiss grew much more intense as their teeth grind against one another, tongues sliding past one another, griping at one another. "Do you really want to stop?"

Train played with Sven's shirt, unbuttoning it slowly as he gained a hot red in his face. "Do you really want to stop?" he repeated himself as he licked Sven's neck playfully. The older man moaned, his heart racing as he went in to kiss Train once more. Of course, he didn't refuse, only longing for a more intense activity as they dragged themselves to the floor.

"I take that as a no," Train managed to say through his heavy panting, pulling the hat off Sven's head.

_________________________________________________________________

"Do we have anything else but cold sandwiches?" Eve muttered, digging through the refrigerator with bags of clothes settled on the bed. "We should get something else to eat...I'm bored of turkey and chicken everyday."

"There's cheese, you know," Sven managed to sneak out as he put his tie on comfortably, turning his head to face the little girl.

Eve lent out a small grunt of distaste as she grabbed a ham sandwich which was dug purposefully all the way in the back. Train must have tried to hide it to keep it for himself. After all, ham was the best they had in the fridge.

"I got ham instead...thanks a lot, though."

Sven smiled carefully, fixing his hat in the right position as Train came into the room, licking his lips dangerously as he spot Eve's sandwich.

"Please, don't tell me that was mine."

"Okay...it wasn't yours," Eve replied, chomping down on the bread, licking some of the mayonnaise as she settled herself down on the sofa. She looked around the apartment, finding the newspaper on the floor opened up to the sports section. Happily, the little girl picked it up, food still in her mouth as she gripped the paper by two hands, reading an article about a tournament.

"Mhm...Sven...you like sports? Since when?"

"Since a few hours ago...boy, does he love his sports," Train replied, leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets as he set his eyes on the newspaper. "What a rough player."


End file.
